Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service where shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices over a network. Cloud computing provides computation, software, data access, and data storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of the physical location of the system that delivers the services. Many cloud computing infrastructures consist of services delivered through shared data centers and appearing as a single point of access for users' computing needs. Data centers may consist of a plurality of servers and typically utilize dynamically scalable and often virtualized servers.